


Too Far Gone

by Neyah444



Series: City Park Afternoons [35]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cocaine, Drugs, Fantasy, Imagined sex, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, explicit - Freeform, high, injection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyah444/pseuds/Neyah444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cocaine always did that to him, brought all the walls he had built crashing down and he found he didn’t care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Far Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [City Park Afternoons](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/City_Park_Afternoons) prompt #37: Getting High. 
> 
> This was a porn prompt (IRL), and we had 15 minutes to write something. I came up with this. I think that's nowhere near enough to write something great but...well, I hope you enjoy.

Sweet tranquility swam through Sherlock’s veins as the needle dropped on the floor with a soft thud. He only wanted to forget everything, mainly himself. He was already semi-hard. Cocaine always did that to him, brought all the walls he had built crashing down and he found he didn’t care. 

Already completely naked, his long fingers closed around his hardness and he let himself enjoy it. He sighed and decided not to hold back anything. Long repressed fantasies penetrated through the fog that sat thickly on his mind.

John dropped to his knees before him, massaging his thighs, taking his legs apart, licking his lips seductively. The unguarded lust in his eyes he looked up at Sherlock with nearly undid him, but he didn’t want this to end too quickly. It was too good, too rare.

Wet heat enveloped his flesh and John was everywhere; on him, inside him, on top of him. The moan he let loose echoed in his own ears. Heavy breaths tickled his pubic hair, clever, practiced fingers drove in and out of him to give him the greatest pleasure known to man. 

Yes, just the right amount of suction and he was right there. This was not the time for teasing, but he was kept on the edge as eternal moments passed by almost painfully. His breath hitched and after that he simply forgot to breathe, waiting for the inevitable. 

Finally, a tongue swirled around the head of his leaking shaft and it was all it took. He cried out, his balls tightened and the long denied release came rushing to the surface, blinding him momentarily, flooding his lover’s mouth who swallowed everything he had to give.

He was still panting, basking in the afterglow when he heard a key turning in the lock. He made no move to cover himself up or wipe his still sticky fingers. He was too high, too far gone to care. Instead he started rubbing his torso sensually, directing his clouded gaze towards the door, tweaking his over-sensitive nipples as the door opened, and he heard _THE_ voice.

“Oh my God, Sherlock!”


End file.
